I'm So Alive
by jarethsdragon
Summary: After many years, true love live. JS what else? Complete One Shot.


Howdy. Welcome to The Dancin' Fool Bar and Grill. I haven't seen you here before. 

Oh well. What'll you have? We got beer, shots, you name it. Our specials tonight are--

Oh. OK. Coming right up.

Yeah. It's a somewhat slow night. Managements' tryin' to find something to pick business up, but right now tonight's just gonna be slow--just me and you and a few of the regulars. Over there's Tim--he's career military and tells me he's just trying to drown out the screams of the battle fields for a while. At the pool table in the corner is Bob and Tammy. They've been comin' here for years--they stake out the pool table and play for a few hours. I can see that Reggie and Hannah made it--they're the ones swing dancin' out there. Two--no, three new faces.

Oh? The chick in the corner?

Oh, her. Yeah. She's a regular. Funny though. Never got her name. She's quiet--sticks to herself. Drinks cranberry juice and soda water mainly. Gets a plate of teriyaki wings and nibbles on them and watches.

And waits.

What for? Well, you're in luck. 'Cause you're about to see the damndest thing that I've ever seen. And if you know what to make of it, then you tell me.

That lady over there in the corner. Yeah--that older lady in the dark dress and heels with long hair. She looks pretty ordinary huh? Like she's somebody's home room mother or maybe even a grandmother or a church lady. Like she's maybe the kind to fix some brownies or cookies at home with a few youngin's hanging around.

So what's a nice little lady like that doin' here? She's waitin' for her date--believe it or not. Yep, she's got a guy she meets once a week and you're in luck because tonight's the night.

You just wait. You'll see.

There he is--that tall, skinny one with the poofy hair and the old fashioned clothes. Yeah--looks like he stepped on a stripped wire, doesn't it? But he's come out here for years and danced with that girl. Once a week, they get together and dance and it's somethin' to see.

You just watch. See, he's goin' over to her. She's finished her wings, so she's ready to go. The DJ's put on their favorite song too. Heh... the regulars are sitting down now. They know what's coming.

She's likes stopping to take her hair down. (It's goin' gray now--the brown fadin'.) I guess he likes it too, since he never says anything against it. He's bowin over her hand--like a gentleman in them romance stories--and now he'll whirl her into his arms.

_I don't know what colour your eyes are, baby But your hair is long and brown_

Look at that grin. She's lovin' this--every minute. She's gonna turn and flip that hair over her shoulder and pivot to face him again.

_Your legs are strong, and you're so, so long And you don't come from this town_

And he starts with a dip. He loves to dip her over, so that her hair spills over onto the floor.

_My head is full of magic, baby And I can share this with you_

With that devil's grin and them mis-matched eyes, you can tell he's enjoying this, particularly as she slowly straightens up against him then snaps around to grind against him the other way.

_The feel I'm on a cross again, lately But it's nothing to do with you_

And he turns her around and grabs both her hands to pull her back.

_I'm alive Oh  
Oh, so alive I'm alive Oh  
Oh, so alive_

They're something aren't they? Just got their groove on and are dancin' like there's no tomorrow. Makes a body feel alive just to watch them.

_This drug makes me crazy Makes me see you more clearly.  
Oh, baby, now I can see you._

She's in love with him, too. You can see that. The way that she leans against him and rests her head on his shoulder. Just like two teenagers waitin' to get to the neckin'.

_Wish I could stop,  
Switch off the clock,  
Make it all happen for you._

They've been comin' here for years and still bump and grind fit to beat the band. They turn into little teenagers on the dance floor. I'm kind of envious--can't dance like that anymore but it's like they've found the secret of eternal youth.

_I'm alive Oh Oh, so alive I'm alive Oh Oh, so alive_

_Don't know what colour your eyes are, baby But your hair is long and brown_

Yeah. It's like she's getting younger--like she's just a gal of 15 or so. Look at her laugh like she's never gonna grow old.

_Your legs are strong, and you're so, so long And you don't come from this town_

And he's the same way--flexing and bending like a reed. His hair's light so you can't tell if he's going gray, but out there you couldn't tell how old he is. Sometimes it seems like he's still the young whelp that first brought her here.

_My head is full of magic, baby And I can share this with you_

It's just magic what they have out there. Just magic.

_The feel I'm on top again, baby That's got everything to do with you_

They love each other to death. Never dance with anyone else. Never are rude or impolite--they just want to dance with each other.

_I'm alive Oh Oh, so alive I'm alive Oh Oh, so alive_

So now you've seen 'em dance together. He's bowin' over her hand and will kiss her knuckles and they'll walk out together.

'Night, ma'am. 'Night, sir.

Don't know what happens next. They always leave together, holdin' hands and giggling like schoolkids. You watch 'em out that window. She kisses him again and then they walk off in seperate directions. Been the same way for better than 30 years now. They'll come together, dance and neck and leave. Next week, it will be the same thing.

Oh, little things have changed. She doesn't do splits like she used to and she's gone from little mini-skirts and tight blouses to looser dresses. He's stopped putting blue streaks in his hair and doesn't wear the sparkly metallic blue coat or leather greatcoats anymore. She's stopped wearing tiny stilletto heels--going to thicker heels with arch support. They stopped dancing all night--just doing one or two. Time's slowed them down a bit--caught up a bit with the lovebirds. But they still show up once a week like clockwork.

Truth to tell, I'm a little envious of them. They don't seem to notice that they've been doin' this for years. Me, I got arthritis and my knees hurt when it rains. I got stacks of pills to do this and help that. I had to quit smokin' 'cause of my lungs and my heart isn't as good as it used to be. I was a young whelp when they first came out and now I'm old, my friend.

But it does my heart good to watch 'em. It does me good to see that they've lasted--that they have survived all the trouble that the world can bring. Makes me believe that there are things that are immortal and magical in this old world.

---v--C

Disclaimer: Don't own "So Alive" by Love & Rockets. Don't own Jareth or Sarah or Labyrinth--other lucky people do. All I own is The Dancin' Fool--and that's not even built yet. Not making a profit, do not intend to make a profit, nor to infringe on other's rights.


End file.
